


broom closets.

by LeaDreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaDreams/pseuds/LeaDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Slytherin and a Gryffindor, an ambidextrous ghost, a broom closet and confessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	broom closets.

**Author's Note:**

> A short story about one of my favorite ships.   
> Hope you enjoy it!

Potions had been just survived, he didn't get any homework and could just plot shenanigans with his brother all day.   
George hummed happy a quiet indefinable melody, while he conquered the corridors in Hogwarts.  
He sensed the views of some pupils, who weren’t at the Great Hall für lunch, on his back;   
a Weasley-twin alone without his other pair - a little sensation in this school, where rumours spreaded like a wildfire.   
But George did want to give his twin brother some time for himself and Angelina. Both of them were together since half a year and he could understand that even this two needed a break from everything with each other.   
He just went past one of this big broom closets, when he saw a well known and hated Slytherin coming in his direction.   
„Weasel.“, said Montague, when he recognized too, who was in front of him and curled his lips to a sneering smile.   
„Montague.“, repeated George without being responsive to the tongue-in-cheek in Montagues voice.   
„On your way without your pendant? I thought you two are plotting pranks in every single free time?“  
„Not your concern, i think, is it?“ George starred him hostile and bullish. Montague returned the stare and looked right into his eyes.   
A while they just starred at eachother.   
They probably would have stand until tomorrow like this, if not a well-known laugh had interrupted the silence.   
„Peaves.“, sighed Montague und wanted to disappear in the opposite direction.   
But George catched him on his sleeve.   
„Forget it. He just waits for you to go in that direction. As lovely as I think you would look like with Ink or something worse on your body, but if you go, i’m just as fucked as you.“, replied George logically.   
„And what should we do know after your opinion?!“, responded Montague snippy.   
„Over there inside.“, George responded grinning, just pulled him into the broom closet and shut the door.   
It was pitch-dark. George couldn't see Montague, neither his hand.   
„Obviously they didn't think about any lights in broom-closets.“, Montague hummed unsatisfied, „Lumos.“  
They light and fake light of the wand lighted the dark room. The broom-closet wasn't that big, with such a giant like Montague it was a surprise, they both fit in here.   
In front of the for they heard the cackle getting louder.   
„Whoever is inside, come oouuut!“, Peaves voice sounded.   
None of them made any move.   
„Okay, if nobody’s in there, i can easily shut the door, i think.“, Peaves cackled and George could hear the Click of the door-lock closing.   
Then they heard Peaves leaving again.   
Montague glared at George: „That is all your fault“, he hissed.  
George snorted contemptuous: "If I weren't here, some inkwell would already been emptied on your head!"  
Montague stayed silent.   
Finally he sat down on the ground.  
"What the… are you doing ?!" George asked suspiciously.  
Montague mockingly rolled one’s eyes: "Peeves certainly cursed the door, so ... we’re trapped for a while I think.“  
George sat down as far as far away from Montague as possible and looked at him with an inscrutable look.  
„What is it, Weasley ?!“, annoyed Montague hissed at him.  
"You're not really my dream date, with who I’d like to be trapped in a broom closet." George replied tartly.  
"You certainly aren’t either." concluded Montague and pursed his lips in a grin.  
He stared at Montague with a searching look.  
Large, muscular, dark-haired, dangerous aura, Quidditch player. It was obvious that so many girls fell for him.  
He could clearly understand the girls and why they adored him so much.  
"Stop staring at me." Montague said in the silence, "I'll put a curse on you, I swear."  
Silence.  
„How is Quidditch going?" Montague asked casually.  
George frowned. "I certainly won’t tell you our tactics, idiot!" He said with a grin.  
"Is Wood now already staining from his Quidditch obsession ?!" scoffed Montague.  
"Okay, let's make a deal; you’ll stop making jokes about my captain and broom-sticks and I won’t mention anything about your captain and teeth, deal?!“, George suggested. He put forth his hand as a peace offering.  
"Deal." Montague replied, shaking his hand.  
When the two hands touched, a strange feeling went through Georges body. He quickly pulled his hand away and confused tried to define the feeling.  
He tried to ignore it and pushed it to the enmity that bound him and Montague.  
Montague stared at him stunned and amazed.  
"I knew it.", came barely audible from Montague. If George had not had such good ears, he would have missed it.  
Montagues clear blue eyes met his. They seemed to pierce his eyes.  
"What?" George said confused and suspicious.  
"I should have noticed it." Montague added to his previous sentence.  
He stared still slightly stunned to George.  
"What ?!" George urged curious.  
"You like guys.“

George was reduced to silence.   
"How ... how did you get to this absurd idea!?!?" He finally managed to ask.  
Montague raised his eyebrows: "You're gay."  
"I am not!" George said indignantly.  
"Okay, I'm asking you now a few questions, then we'll see." He moved closer to George and could so watch him right into his hazel eyes.  
"When did you have your last girlfriend?"  
George stared with angry look to his Opposite: "I'm not gay!"  
„Just answer me this question."  
Silence.  
"In fourth grade. So two years ago.“, he said and saw Montague almost defiantly in the eye. But his Opposite didn't mock him, he just saw him fathomless into his eyes.  
"Do you pay attention to your appearance?"  
"Yes." George admitted, "but doesn’t everyone? Look at you!"  
"If you're in the locker room, do you like to look at the bodies of the other guys?"  
George looked him in the eye. His brain now told him to show Montague kindly his middle finger and try to get out of here. But a small, tiny part of him felt suddenly the truthfulness behind the words and he suddenly knew that Montague wasn't mocking him.  
„Sometimes.“, he almost whispered. He was surprised what came of his lips before his enemy.   
“Do you sometimes think that you are attracted to guys?" Montague asked unusually perceptive.  
George wondered. Well, there had been this guy...  
"Could be.“, he said, amazed by himself.  
"The last time you kissed a girl... how did it feel?“  
George remained silent and Montague gave him the time.  
"It was… okay."  
Montague slid even closer.  
"You are definitely gay.", he said.  
George looked at him with mixed feelings. Was his longtime Quidditch enemy who didn’t really know him, able to judge him? What Montague said sounded definitely logically, he decided. Then he stopped suddenly.  
„What do you understand of that?! Why do you think you know my situation, hhmmh ?! "he said tartly to him.  
Montagues blue eyes glowed brighter than before. For a time, none of them said a word.  
Then the Slytherin grinned: "Well, I think you can see if you are in the same situation."  
George just stared at him.  
"So you're ... gay? You?!“, he said finally speechless.  
Montague watched him again with his piercing eyes, then he almost looked a little shy at the floor.  
„No one knows. Not even my best friends. So maybe you could be so kind and not tell this fact to anyone?“, he said flippantly.   
George saw that his opponent was trying to hide his insecurity. George could not believe what he had just heard. His eternal enemy had just him revealed a secret, HI, the "blood traitors" Weasley.  
The insecurity in Montagues eyes was new, which - as George could swear - he showed no one else.  
"Why are you telling me this?" George said cautiously and almost in a whisper.  
Montague shrugged his shoulders.  
„I’ve known it for a long time. It is difficult to fancy men in that so pureblood society of Slytherins.“ Now he sounded bitter. He moved back a little and got a little distance between the two.  
Then he twisted his face into his usual mocking smile and said disparagingly:   
"And what are you going to do, Weasley? Will you reveal it to your pack of lions? "  
George's face was expressionless and he made a move to stand up.  
"If you only say such shit to me, I can go as well."  
George got up already and wanted to find a way out of here, when his hand was lightly packed.  
"No ... please .... stay." Montague said huskily and looked at the Gryffindor again with this hopeful gleam. The gleam that informed George that the Slytherin was able to show other sides than the cold, arrogant one.  
And George stayed.


End file.
